Uroboros
by Shandeliere
Summary: A.U- La madrugada se cernía sobre Hogwarts, se apretaba a sus innumerables muros milenarios y deslustrados, y Edward Elric iba en pos de Tom Riddle.-


_**Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. **_

_N/A: este es un oneshot que puede no tener sentido alguno, pero es producto de un curiosidad molesta que me llevó a escribirlo. Universo alterno, con dicontinuidad de tiempo y sin posibilidad de ser mucho más extenso que esto (posible OOC), no le veo el camino. Pero, extrañamente, me gustó :) ¿Piensan algo al respecto? _

_**Uroboros**_

_**por Shandeliere.**_

La madrugada se cernía sobre Hogwarts, se apretaba a sus innumerables muros milenarios y deslustrados, y Edward Elric iba en pos de Tom Riddle.

Avanzaba con pasos medidos detrás de las pisadas resueltas y firmes del muchacho, y no apartaba su mirada de halcón de la espalda altiva que parecía desafiarlo. Sentía la magia palpitar en la tierra, vibrando en sus miembros y zumbando en su oídos mientras se adentraban cada vez más en el Bosque Prohibido. Aquel sitio era un hervidero de magia, y percibía la monstruosa presencia de las criaturas que, a pesar de ser tan recelosas con su territorio, no se acercaban a ellos. Este fenómeno se había prolongado en cada visita y, Ed estaba seguro, Tom Riddle tenía algo que ver.

Entonces, llegaron al punto en que Ed sabía que Tom desaparecería repentinamente, y, cuando ocurrió, se quedó sólo en medio de la oscuridad.

Esperó un par de minutos, escrutando con una mirada calculadora a su alrededor, deteniéndose en cada sombra, en cada recoveco entre los árboles. Dio vueltas en un perímetro de tres kilómetros y llegó a la misma conclusión de siempre: sin duda, debía haber levantado una especie de campo creado a base de magia que escondía a Tom Riddle y lo que estuviera haciendo de su vista. Más allá de esa distancia recorrida, el bosque se perdía por senderos inquebrantables, y, además, podía ver cómo unas sombras inquietas se agrupaban, resoplando enfurecidas, detrás de algún tipo de barrera invisible que los mantenía alejados.

Hizo una mueca y continuó dando vueltas. La rutina de Tom Riddle era siempre la misma, y como ya sabía, no saldría hasta que amaneciera.

Acabó por dejarse caer de cuclillas, la espalda apoyada en el tronco grueso y brutal de un enorme abeto. Se ajustó los guantes, respirando hondamente y con los labios apretados, y finalmente, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó de él un pequeño, arrugado, papel blanco. La caligrafía dura y estilizada le recordó los desenvueltos movimientos con que el General había trazado la única palabra escrita; una palabra que no había querido pronunciar: _Uroboros._

—_¿Qué…?_

—_¡No lo digas!_

_—…_

_—Hay un cambio en el flujo de la alquimia, y las investigaciones no son nada concluyentes. Por todas partes cosas increíbles suceden: reacciones desmedidas, transmutaciones que se anulan a si mismas y una cantidad ingente de resultados inesperados. Todo indica la posibilidad de que algo este provocando cambios bruscos en la estabilidad de la alquimia. La Piedra Filosofal fue destruida, pero existen otros métodos para conseguir resultados parecidos. Alquimia oscura, prohibida. O…_

_—¿O...?_

_—Magia oscura._

En el mundo de la Magia y el mundo de la Alquimia no existe nada que pueda compatibilizarlos. Lo uno es indiferente a lo otro y cada cual se rige por sus propias reglas, sobre sus propios dogmas y axiomas. Pero, de vez en cuando, es posible realizar un _contra-pulso_.

El pulso es la fuerza que mueve los mundos, la energía que proporciona la tierra para crear las fuerzas misteriosas que los dominan. El contra-pulso es la detención de esas fuerzas. Detener la alquimia o la magia puede traer consecuencias devastadoras, sin embargo, es posible, que, siendo cuidadoso y precavido, se consiga atravesar el mismo centro del pulso y llegar al otro mundo, al otro lado, o extraer algo del mismo.

Y lo que Tom Riddle esperaba conseguir desde el primer minuto de aquel año escolar era el _Uroboros_, capaz de dominar el mismísimo pulso.

Ed recordó todo lo que Roy, entre susurros, le había referido al respecto, ambos encorvados encima de la mesa de una sucia taberna y fingiendo beber de sus vasos.

No lo había entendido del todo al principio, especialmente cuando Mustang le había comunicado que su misión era traspasar ese pulso, de alguna manera, y llegar al Mundo Mágico. Entrar en el mundo mágico. _Infiltración, persecución, y ejecución_. Pero no era tan sencillo, y el quid de la cuestión encerraba galimatías que invitaban al escepticismo, o a la locura.

Entonces, claramente, oyó el sonido de unas pisadas. Luego supo que aquella fue una distracción, un ruido intencionado con el único fin de amenazar su vida con la punta de una varita clavada en la garganta.

Sus fieros ojos se fijaron en la cara astuta y vacía de sentimientos de Tom Riddle.

—Quieto, Elric, o te mataré. —Su voz sonaba aspera, como si estuviese acostumbrado a arrastrar las palabras, a sisear entre dientes.

Ed resopló, divertido, mientras pensaba frenéticamente en una forma de sacárselo de encima.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, con sorna.— ¿Y qué pasará después, eh, cuál va a ser tu gran excusa?

Tom pareció pensárselo, pero arqueó una fina ceja, en un claro gesto que decía que no le tomase el pelo.

—Imagínate esto —la varita se apretó un poco más en la piel de Ed, dolorosamente. Apretó los dientes.—: mi compañero de cuarto desaparece en la noche, lo sigo, porque su conducta es muy extraña —enfatiza el "muy" y sonríe, cínico.— Entra en el Bosque Prohibido, y cuando voy a buscar ayuda, oigo un grito. Fácil: estás muerto porque, las arañas, aquí, son muy traicioneras y desconfiadas.

Ed gruñó.

—Sé lo que estas haciendo…

—¿Y qué estoy haciendo?

Ed pronuncia lentamente la palabra:

—Uroboros.

Y esto lo consigue. Sorprendido, Tom Riddle se aleja algunos pasos, confundido sinceramente, aunque sólo lo demuestra por un instante. Cuando Ed se ve libre, se pone de pie y lo desafía con una mirada triunfal. La sonrisa de Tom es mezquina.

—¿Quién eres?

Apunta otra vez, ahora a su pecho. Pero Ed es tan bajo que no levanta mucho el brazo.

Ed avanza, y entonces pelean, de verdad. Con un primer movimiento hace volar la varita de Tom y, en comprensible desventaja, este recibe una paliza que lo deja tirado en el suelo con los labios sangrantes y el rostro moreteado.

Edward esta encima suyo, apretándole los costados con las piernas, inmovilizando su cuerpo. Una mano se cierra sobre su garganta, y Merlín, parece de acero. Ed inclina el rostro muy cerca del suyo, y Tom habla antes que él, interrumpiéndolo:

—Siempre he sabido que eras extraño. No podía imaginarme cómo un sangre sucia acabaría en Slytherin, pero supongo que conseguiste engañarlos a todos. ¿Dumbledore lo sabe? –Ríe, sin ganas. Ed aprieta el férreo agarre. —No lo creo, o puede que lo sepa. No lo sé. Pero, ¿Qué hay de esa incapacidad tuya de hacer magia, y ese miedo tan estúpido a la clase de Transfiguración? Sólo un tonto no se daría cuenta que algo esta mal contigo.

—Entonces ese tonto eres tú.

Tom respiraba entrecortado.

—Permíteme decirte que, tu tonta emboscada no te sirvió de mucho. Supe que me seguías desde el principio. Me preguntaba cuando actuarías, pero eres un poco lento…

Ed descargó su puño una vez más en el rostro de Tom, que apenas se quejó.

—¿Qué estas escondiendo?

—Nada.

Un nuevo golpe.

La cosa podría haber seguido por mucho tiempo más, pero algo los alarmó. Un vozarrón que preguntó: "¡¿Quién anda ahí?" en un grito de ultratumba. Ed vaciló antes de dejarlo libre, pero consideró que, por el momento, era lo mejor. Se levantó sin dejar de mirarlo.

Tom se pudo de pie con dificultad. El alba empezaba a romper el muro de la noche y por el momento, estaba a salvo. Y tenía, además, de su lado, el hecho de que Ed estuviera solo en este asunto. Sea cual fuere.

Tom Riddle se dio la vuelta con un sentimiento de triunfo y caminó unos pasos cuando la voz de Edward Elric lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Por qué quieres ser inmortal?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral que duró varios segundos, luego el mismo Tom se sorprendió al contestar:

—No lo entenderías.

Y tal vez Edward tuviera que volverse a su mundo sin haberlo comprendido. Pero por el momento, la alquimia bullía en su interior, empujada por las vibraciones mágicas que se desprendían del mismo aire que respiraba.


End file.
